Field of the Invention
Each type of internal combustion engine is designed to burn fuel most efficiently when the droplets of fuel injected into the engine are at a preselected uniform size. For example, several engines now being manufactured burn fuel most efficiently if the droplet size of the fuel is just less than about 100 microns. Conventional fuel injectors, however, provide sprays which have droplets varying greatly from this desired size as the pressure in the fuel injector changes due to age, use and wear. Consequently, fuel is incompletely burned, increasing pollution and wasting energy.